Edda Chaotique
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Il y avait des choses que Loki pouvait prévoir. Le fait que Thor viendrait lui demander son aide malgré le fait que Loki soit responsable de son malheur. La promesse de sa libération en cas de victoire. Mais il y avait des choses que Loki ne pouvait pas prévoir. Les ennuis avant même le début de leur mission. Les complications qui suivraient. Surtout s'ils arrivaient en masse.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney en ce qui concerne les personnages et l'univers. L'Edda n'est pas de moi non plus. Les ouvrages cités ainsi que les chansons sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.**

**Rating : K, on est là pour s'amuser.**

**Pairing : Thor/Loki.**

**Résumé : Que Thor vienne lui demander son aide pour réparer une faute dont il était la cause, c'était de onze sur dix sur l'échelle du prévisible. Qu'il lui promette une libération en échange de son aide, huit sur dix. Mais qu'une suite d'ennuis leur tombe dessus ? Loki n'avait pas réellement évaluée cette échelle.**

**Note : Bien le bonsoir ! Me voici de retour avec un Thorki, mais cette fois d'un autre genre. Les écrits que je laisse sur ce fandom ne sont jamais bien joyeux alors je me suis dit, qu'aujourd'hui, il fallait innover ! C'est la fin du mois d'août, tout le monde revient de vacances et il commence à pleuvoir, alors assez de tristesse, et un peu de légèreté, que diable. Expliquons aussi le titre.**

**Les aventures qui vont suivre sont librement inspirées de quelques bribes de l'Edda poétique mettant en scène Thor et Loki. Mais vous vous doutez que rien ne se passera vraiment aussi bien que dans les mythes. Quoique, même dedans, on ne peut pas dire que tout se passe toujours très bien…**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce prologue vous plaira !**

* * *

Les geôles d'Asgard étaient aussi silencieuses et pathétiques qu'un tombeau rempli de vivants. C'était ainsi. Les premiers jours, les prisonniers criaient toujours, se faisaient connaître, frappaient les murs, mais leurs efforts vains finissaient par les user, et ils avaient tendance, par la suite, à tasser au fond de leur cellule en attendant les dieux seuls savaient quoi. Certainement le Ragnarök, pour changer.

Loki mésestimait certainement ses voisins de cellule autant voire plus que les misérables habitants de Midgard. Et il fallait y aller très fort pour tomber aussi bas. Ces prisonniers n'avaient aucune ambition, aucun charisme, et aucun talent d'antagoniste. Ils n'étaient là que pour des crimes dérisoires, pour ne pas dire des délits, ou parce qu'ils avaient rendu les armes devant Thor qui agitait son marteau et ses quatre faire-valoir qui se croyaient drôles et pertinents.  
Ajouté au fait que les prisonniers ne faisaient strictement aucun effort pour essayer de s'échapper, ne serait-ce que pour rythmer un peu la vie dans les cachots. Après les premiers jours de fougue, on en tirait plus rien de bon sinon de la résignation, une haine silencieuse qui ne les mènerait nulle part sinon dans leur esprit, ou des pleurnicheries.

Et face à tout cela, Loki devait bien avouer qu'il était un prisonnier désespéré. Dans une cellule où se trouvaient nombre de beaux meubles et d'ouvrages, mais désespéré tout de même. Raison pour laquelle il avait rapidement prit des dispositions pour sortir le plus vite possible de ces cachots maudits, qu'il rebaptiserait plutôt « usine à poltrons ». Hors de question qu'il finisse comme les autres. Avec avec un esprit comme le sien, c'était impossible de toute façon, mais l'on était jamais trop prudent. Il serait libre vite. Très vite.

« Loki ! »

C'est pas trop tôt, pensa le dieu de la malice, un sourire en coin se formant sur ses lèvres mais disparaissant aussitôt. Il ne leva même pas les yeux, alors qu'il entendait les pas de Thor traverser les couloirs des cachots à grandes enjambées, semblant le chercher partout. Le brun tourna une page de son livre le plus calmement du monde, ne faisant rien pour se faire remarquer. Si le fils d'Odin avait eu dans l'idée de venir le voir, ne serait-ce que pour continuer de lui faire croire qu'il tenait à lui, il ne serait pas perdu comme une fillette poursuivant un lapin blanc.

« Loki, mon frère ! »

L'interpellé retint un soupir. Très bien, il l'avait trouvé. Mais il n'était pas obligé de hurler.

« Silence, soupira Loki, les yeux rivés vers les suites de lettres imprimées sur sa page. Ne vois-tu pas que je suis en train de lire ?

- Ce que j'ai à te dire est bien plus important que les livres que Mère t'envoie, rétorqua Thor, sourcils froncés, et poing serré, l'air déterminé.

- Détrompe toi, se sentit de rétorquer le brun toujours sans lever les yeux. Ceux-là viennent de ton père. (Il pouffa en entendant Thor s'étouffer avec sa salive : il avait eu la même réaction). Odin croit faire empirer mon supplice en m'envoyant des…torchons midgardiens. »

Il secoua la tête, purement et simplement affligé. Le Père de Toutes Choses –sauf de lui- ne savait réellement plus quoi faire pour lui nuire.

« Mais qu'est-ce donc ? S'étonna Thor.

- Tu vois bien que c'est un livre !

- Je te demande son titre, soupira le flavescent.

- Cinquante Nuances de Grey, ricana le dieu brun. Quelle gentillesse, après m'avoir fait lire la saga Twilight… J'ai tout fini en une journée.

- En quoi sont-ils si terribles, s'enquit le dieu de la foudre. Ce ne sont que des ouvrages.

- Les ouvrages peuvent être plus dangereux que les épées... Je pourrais essayer de te l'expliquer si j'avais la certitude que tu savais lire… Vas-t-en maintenant, j'aimerais finir ça le plus vite possible. Je crois que « Nos Etoiles Contraires » est le prochain sur la liste. »

Thor haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant rien au baratin de son frère et à ses références aussi étranges que ces histoires de « singes volants ». D'ailleurs, il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Le blond haussa les épaules et fit volte-face, se préparant à rebrousser chemin. Ce fut quand il entendit Loki pouffer –bien que cela soit contenu- qu'il comprit que son frère s'était joué de lui.

« Loki, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant, se souvenant de la véritable raison de sa venue. Tu ne m'as pas laissé t'expliquer…

- Chut, soupira Loki en tournant de nouveau une page de son livre.

- Iduun n'est plus à Asgard ! Et elle a emporté une grande partie de ses pommes de jouvence avec elle.

- « L'ascenseur arrive », lisait Loki calmement, « Nous sommes seuls. Soudain l'ambiance se charge d'électricité. Mon cœur s'emballe. Il se tourne légèrement vers moi. Ses yeux ont viré à l'ardoise. Je me mors la lèvre. Oh et puis merde pour la paperasse. Il me pousse contre le mur, m'agrippe les deux mains, et les cloue au-dessus de ma tête… »

- Loki ! S'exclama Thor, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement en état de choc.

- Tu as vraiment le chic pour m'interrompre au moment où ça devient intéressant, ricana le malicieux, son éternel sourire sardonique sur les lèvres et la voix traînante. Iduun a disparu avec ses précieuses pommes, alors qu'attends-tu pour aller la chercher avec ton équipe de bras cassés ?

- Si ce sont eux qui viennent, tu seras condamné à mort par la justice asgardienne. »

Ce fut en voyant son expression sarcastique si reconnaissable que Thor comprit. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil levé, et comme un parent face à un enfant particulièrement turbulent qui persistait à se faire passer pour innocent alors qu'il avait été attrapé la main dans le sac, il soupira de dépit. Ses doutes, qui s'était insinués en lui depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que l'annonce de la disparition des pommes de jouvence ne faisait ni chaud ni froid au dieu de la tromperie, furent confirmés. Face au silence qui s'était imposé, Loki finit par lever la tête et haussa les sourcils comme s'il était surpris de voir Thor face à lui.

« Pardon, je dois parler, fit-il mine de s'étonner. Ah oui, et bien… Pourquoi serais-je condamné ?

- Parce que nous pensons tous qu'il se pourrait qu'une _certaine_ _personne_ ait fait en sorte, par le biais d'un intermédiaire, qu'Iduun quitte Asgard, et qu'étant donné que cette _personne_ serait la seule à savoir où elle s'en est allé et comment la retrouver, les Ases seraient forcés de venir marchander avec elle. Et si elle refusait, elle serait tuée sur le champ...

- Ces pommes ne sont plus d'aucune utilité à Odin, dit Loki à mi-voix, en se tentant le menton et en regardant droit devant lui comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Pourquoi s'obstiner ? A Midgard, il existe quelque chose que l'on appelle la chirurgie plastique… C'est comme la métamorphose mais en…moins abouti. Ce serait plus efficace sur son visage fripé plutôt que quelques pommes magiques.

- Loki ! S'exclama de nouveau Thor en se retenant de frapper le mur transparent de la cellule. As-tu au moins prit la peine de m'écouter ?

- Hum, non, répondit le dieu du mensonge du tac au tac. Oui, j'ai fait en sorte qu'Iduun quitte Asgard pour vous voir, tous, vous décomposer, et j'étais sûr que vous viendriez m'appeler à l'aide, mais je suis en train de me demander…Qu'aurais-je en échange ?! Je retournerais croupir au fond de ma cellule dès que vous aurez retrouvé vos précieuses pommes ! »

Thor resta indécis. Quand son frère s'énervait, et lui parlait en lui serrant les dents, son regard dur et brillant planté dans le sien, à la fois furieux et étonnamment fragile, il ne se sentait jamais le courage de répliquer dans l'immédiat. Loki le toisa, affligé, puis soupira avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« Je suppose que je pourrais négocier avec Père ta libéra…

- Parfait, s'écria Loki en refermant son livre, le visage frais et pimpant. On commence quand ? »

Le dieu du tonnerre, face à la métamorphose du visage de son cadet, eut un mouvement de recul. Ça, ça fait peur, se dit-il, les yeux ronds. Puis il resta coi, avant d'être secoué d'un rire désenchanté. Malgré le fait qu'il croupissait depuis plusieurs semaines en prison, son frère était toujours un sacré numéro.

« Demain matin, déclara-t-il en se détourant. »

* * *

Loki eut le temps de finir le deuxième tome de la trilogie avant que le matin n'arrive. Des gardes se présentèrent devant sa cellule, le jaugèrent, et il prit l'air le plus inoffensif possible, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de leur servir un immense sourire triomphant. Il se laissa trainer hors de sa cellule, il tendit de lui-même les poignets pour qu'on lui passe les menottes, et aurait accepté le bâillon si jamais il avait été de rigueur. Heureusement pour lui, il ne l'était pas. Malheureusement pour les autres. Alors que lui et toute la cohorte de gardes qui le cernaient déambulaient dans les couloirs pour sortir des cachots, le brun sentit l'euphorie de la libération remonter en lui. Tous les autres prisonniers lui jetaient des regards inquisiteurs, torves ou juste interrogateurs, auxquels ils répondaient par un sourire insolent. Puis, soudainement, tout fort de sa victoire sur les Asgardiens, il se sentit de dodeliner de la tête et d'adopter une démarche chaloupée, calquée sur un rythme que les gardes ne connaissaient pas, raison pour laquelle ils le regardaient comme si Loki avait perdu ce qui lui restait de raison.

« _We're up all night 'till the sun ! _Chanta le fils de Laufey. _We're up all night to get some ! We're up all night for good fun ! We're up all night to get LOKI ! __We're up all night to get LOKI ! _»

Il n'accepta d'arrêter de chanter que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. Les menaces de mort des gardes excédés n'avaient aucunement pu éteindre son enthousiasme, et il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire grand mal.

Loki s'était mentalement préparé à une joute verbale de taille avec Odin, où il déploierait ses talents d'orateur pour débiter un discours à la fois haineux et pathétique, et son père adoptif, dépité, finirait, après un long sermon, par lui ordonner d'aller réparer son erreur sous peine de mourir, promettant de réfléchir à sa libération. Mais la salle du trône était dans une agitation si terrible que Loki se demanda si son entrée avait seulement été remarquée par les Asgardiens. Tous étaient là, tendus, discutant entre eux, bras croisés pour certains, sourcils froncés pour d'autres, poings serrés pour d'autres encore et tête basse parmi les derniers. Loki pouffa. Oui, c'était vraiment du beau monde, où l'on pouvait voir Odin, Frigga, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Heimdall, et tant d'autres. Thor, lui, tournait en rond dans la salle, sous les yeux de son père qui, vraisemblablement, essayait de le calmer.

« Non, non, non, non ! Hurlait Thor, à bout de nerfs. C'est impossible ! Comment Mjöllnir a pu être dérobé ?! Et qui est le coupable !? »

Un des gardes se racla la gorge à ce moment-là. Le silence retomba. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la petite procession qui venait d'arriver, avec Loki au milieu. Ce dernier, qui s'était attendu à être la cible des regards, mais certainement pas de cette manière, resta légèrement interloqué, un rictus aux lèvres, et ses prunelles vertes firent la navette entre tous les asgardiens avant qu'il ne se résolve à dire :

« Si cela peut vous rassurer… Je n'ai rien absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Loki comprit que les choses n'allaient pas se dérouler exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

* * *

**Tadaaaa ! J'attends votre verdict pour ce petit prologue ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? La suite vous intéresse ?**


	2. La Thrymskvida

**Disclaimer : Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney en ce qui concerne les personnages et l'univers. L'Edda n'est pas de moi non plus. Les œuvres en tout genre qui peuvent être citées tout au long de ce récit sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.**

**Rating : K, on est là pour s'amuser.**

**Pairing : Thor/Loki.**

**Note : La « Thrymskvida » est un poème eddique très controversé. Il serait une invention d'un auteur récent (comprendre Moyen-Âge. Comparé aux vikings, c'est récent), une parodie ou pastiche de poèmes eddiques originaux. Mais qu'importe, parce que de toutes les histoires sur lesquelles je me suis penchée sur cette fic, ce poème est de loin mon préféré. Et je vous jure que je n'invente rien sur l'idée d'Heimdall. C'est vraiment dans le poème. Après, bien entendu, j'ai apporté quelques petites modifications. Mais je vous laisse voir ça par vous-même.**

**Note 2 : Dans les films, il y a très peu de renseignements et d'aperçus sur Jötunheim j'ai donc pris énormément de libertés sur ce point également.**

* * *

« Le marteau est aux mains d'un géant nommé Thrym, un roi de Jotunheim. »

Tous les visages se refermèrent succinctement à la déclaration d'Heimdall. Le front de Loki se plissa d'une ride et Thor se renfrogna. Odin lui-même resta interdit alors que tous les regards se posaient sur le dieu de la malice qui fit la moue et soupira. Il était difficile de ne pas deviner que toute l'assemblée tenait Loki pour responsable de ce vol, uniquement parce qu'il avait été commis par un jötun. Et avait échappé à la vigilance d'Heimdall. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Plutôt que s'indigner, Loki choisit de concentrer son esprit sur une musique midgardienne et de dodeliner de la tête pour les oublier, eux et leurs regards inquisiteurs.

« Parfait, préféra dire Thor, les poings serrés. Alors allons le récupérer !

- Thor, doucement, le retint Sif. Sans ton marteau, tu seras beaucoup plus vulnérable. Et Loki ne peut garantir ta sécurité. »

A la bonne heure, se dit Loki, qui se demanda ensuite pourquoi il continuait d'écouter ces maudits asgardiens. Finalement, le dieu de la ruse choisit de s'asseoir par terre et d'attendre posément qu'un verdict soit rendu. En effet, les Ases ne tardèrent pas à se perdre dans un débat houleux sur la manière d'agir pour récupérer le marteau. Envoyer une armée était une solution extrême mais se contenter d'un petit groupuscule était également risqué. Encore une fois, ce fut Heimdall qui choisit de mettre les choses au clair :

« Thrym semble disposé à rendre le marteau de manière diplomatique, sans provoquer de bain de sang. »

Deux dizaines de paires d'yeux, ainsi que ceux des gardes et ceux de Loki, se dirigèrent vers le gardien aux yeux et à l'armure d'or. Tenant toujours devant lui son immense épée tout aussi dorée, il déclara de sa voix neutre, froide en toute situation, y compris les plus graves :

« Il veut la main de Frigga. »

Les deux sourcils de Loki se levèrent et un murmure désapprobateur parcourut l'ensemble des asgardiens alors que le visage de l'épouse d'Odin se décomposait proprement. Jamais aucun des Ases ne l'avait vu aussi furieuse. La femme du Père de Toutes Choses écuma, se mit à hurler, et parcourut la salle à grandes enjambées, à la fois enragée et catastrophée. A ce moment-là, tous comprirent d'où Thor tenait son impulsivité et sa capacité à se mettre en colère en un claquement de doigt. Les débats reprirent aussitôt. Bien entendu, il était hors de question de donner la main de Frigga au géant des glaces. Le bain de sang semblait, par conséquent, et malheureusement, totalement inévitable. Seul Odin restait silencieux comme une pierre. La situation prenait une tournure telle qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfermer dans le sommeil d'Odin. C'était toujours la solution à tout.

Loki lui, savourait cette vision : la cour d'Asgard plongée dans le chaos. Bien entendu, il déplorait le fait de n'y être pour rien mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Entre le vol du marteau et la disparition des pommes, il allait de soi que ce fabuleux royaume n'allait pas tarder à s'embraser. Et il était aux premières loges pour ça.

Heimdall, lui, pour changer, restait totalement imperméable. Il se contenta d'attendre, tout simplement, que quelqu'un s'en remette à lui. C'était le gros défaut d'Heimdall : il pouvait avoir une solution toute prête, il attendrait toujours qu'on lui demande son avis avant de s'exprimer. Cependant, Fandral, qui avait demandé au gardien si une solution plus pacifique ne s'imposait pas, ne savait pas encore qu'il regretterait amèrement ses paroles. Et qu'il ne serait pas le seul à les regretter.

« Je pense que nous pouvons faire quelque chose, approuva en effet Heimdall. »

* * *

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Thor se souvint. Pourquoi Loki avait été affublé de cet affreux casque à cornes. A cause de son maudit rire de chèvre. Debout à côté de lui, le fils de Laufey s'époumonait, riant à s'en tenir les côtes. Foncièrement agacé, le Dieu de la Foudre serra les poings en tentant de garder son intégrité. Ce qui était dangereusement compromis par sa nouvelle situation.

« Quand je pense que cette idée vient d'Heimdall… ! » Fit Loki en le regardant avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

Thor ne retint pas un soupir agacé. En d'autres circonstances, lui aussi aurait, en fait, beaucoup ri de la situation. Ou tout du moins, il aurait préféré en rire. Devant son miroir, il s'admira une nouvelle fois. Il avait toujours sa belle chevelure blonde et ses yeux clairs, mais sa barbe avait disparue, son visage s'était affiné, et l'ensemble de son corps semblait avoir fondu ; ses puissants pectoraux remplacés par une imposante poitrine, mise en valeur par une robe blanche à la coupe décolleté. Le fils d'Odin ne parvenait toujours pas à le croire, même s'il le voyait. « Voir est une chose, y croire en est une autre », avait dit Stark. Il ne saurait certainement jamais à quel point il avait raison.

On l'avait transformé en femme. Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ce monde ?

Heimdall leur avait certifié que le géant des glaces n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur la Reine d'Asgard, et que par conséquent, son travestissement passerait inaperçu. Pourquoi demander sa main alors ? Pour faire chier le monde, certainement. Un jour, il s'interrogerait réellement sur les motivations des méchants. Parce qu'elles lui apparaissaient comme étant totalement obscures.

Loki, à son côté, continuait de rire. Manifestement, il était plutôt heureux de l'initiative du gardien. Alors qu'en fin de compte, même pour lui, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui t'amuse tant, grogna Thor, avec ces pains aux raisins que tu as sur les oreilles ! »

Parce que le Dieu de la Malice n'y avait pas coupé non plus. Il s'était même prêté au jeu avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors que Thor allait assumer le rôle de la future épouse, Loki viendrait, à ses côtés, comme convenu, travesti en servante. Ainsi, Thor avait à sa droite une ravissante brune aux yeux verts qui ne cessait de rire. Sincèrement, quitte à se transformer, il aurait pu aussi transformer son rire. Et cette coiffure, Thor ne la comprenait pas non plus : les cheveux noirs de Loki étaient coiffés en des sortes de macarons géants et il avait insisté pour porter avec une robe blanche ouverte sur la cuisse. Le fils d'Odin n'avait pas saisi ces choix de costumes. Qu'importe : le Captain Rogers comprendrait certainement la référence.

Ainsi affublés, les deux frères –ou en l'occurrence, les deux sœurs- se rendirent jusqu'au Bifröst, où ils étaient attendus par Heimdall. Celui-ci, en les voyant arriver, ne réagit pas outre-mesure. En fait, il ne réagit pas du tout. Thor était prêt à parier qu'intérieurement, le gardien se marrait comme une baleine mais son nouveau travestissement le rendait surtout paranoïaque, et il était convaincu que le monde entier se payait sa tête.

« _Brace Yourself,_ ricana Loki en se plaçant devant l'ouverture circulaire du Bifröst. _Winter is coming._

- Référence à votre arrivée en fanfare, soupira Heimdall en enfonçant retournant son épée dans son socle.

- Et à l'endroit où nous nous rendons, répondit le fils de Laufey.

- Quoi ? Fut la seule réaction de Thor. »

Encore une fois, le dieu blond n'était pas certain d'avoir tout suivi. La porte s'ouvrit à grand bruit devant eux, les réduisant au silence, et ils purent voir les sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se déchaîner à l'infini, avant de les avaler.

« Thor, soupira Loki, habitués aux transports du Bifröst, sincèrement, tu n'as pas compris la référence ?

-Non, avoua le flavescent en toute impunité.

- Incroyable, soupira Loki. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Dire que même Heimdall a compris ! Combien de fois par mois te rends-tu sur Midgard pour être aussi peu renseigné ?

- Je vais sur Midgard pour faire régner l'ordre, pas pour me gaver d'idioties.

- C'est vrai que tu es assez idiot comme ça, concéda Loki. Mais il y a des incontournables. »

Le Bifröst alors les recracha au milieu d'un immense désert de glace. Le ciel était sombre et entourait comme une couverture déchirée par les étoiles le paysage inhospitalier. Thor comme Loki restèrent silencieux dans un premier temps, écrasés par l'environnement. Au loin s'étendaient de gigantesques montagnes sombres et raides, aux pics acérés, couverts de neiges et si proches des nuages blancs qu'ils les poignardaient. Le sol était quant à lui lacéré, déchiré, transpercé de rochers glacés et tranchants, ce qui donnait à la plaine qu'ils surplombaient l'aspect du dos écailleux d'un crocodile. Tout dans Jötunheim, y compris son ciel sombre qui semblait être une cloche de plomb, respirait l'absence d'hospitalité et la brutalité sauvage de la glace.

« _Nés au sommet des montagnes arrosés de pluies gelées… _Entonna malgré tout Loki. Tu la comprends au moins celle-là ?

- Non, Loki, soupira Thor.

- Et si je dis _Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté ?_ Insista son cadet.

- La ferme, Loki, s'énerva le Dieu de la Foudre, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu essayes de me dire !

- Inculte, se résigna le Dieu de la Malice. »

Ils traversèrent dans un silence complet la plaine gelée jusqu'à arriver devant un gigantesque palais, si sophistiqué qu'il contrastait avec la brutalité naturelle du paysage l'entourant. C'était comme si un geyser de glace avait recraché un monstre du sol et qu'un sculpteur s'était amusé à le tailler en un gigantesque château de cristal. Une immense tour fine et à pic s'élevait vers les étoiles, et d'autres, plus bas, l'entouraient comme de fidèles soldats. Un grand escalier en forme de U, soutenu par des arches tout aussi acérées, guidèrent les deux asgardiens jusqu'à une grande porte en forme d'ogive. Le palais, de loin comme de près, ressemblaient de par ses pics infinis et sa sculpture tout en hauteur et en finesse, à une sorte de couronne pointue, le tout étant quelque peu adouci par les quelques bâtisses circulaires mais à toit plat qui s'y collaient.

L'immense porte blanche et bleue s'ouvrit, déversant sur eux la lumière de l'intérieur du palais. La silhouette d'une servante jötun, immense et bleue, aux yeux rouges, se découpa dans la lumière. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe blanche et d'un haut qui entourait sa poitrine comme un ruban, la sophistication de sa tenue venant surtout de la multitude de bijoux qu'elle supportait, au cou, aux poignets, aux mains, au niveau du bassin et même aux chevilles ; la plupart étant d'or et de perle. Les deux dieux transformés se présentèrent à elle comme étant « Frigga et sa servante », et la jötun opina avant de les guider dans les couloirs. Alors que l'extérieur du palais était fait tout en finesse, l'intérieur s'imposait par une décoration grossière. Le sol était de pierre noire, et d'immenses colonnes de formes carrées surplombaient les murs. Le plafond, en revanche, était voûté et se creusait au-dessus de leurs têtes. La lumière venait de multiples lampes qui s'alignaient en bloc sur les murs. Dans un silence complet, la servante les conduisit dans une grande salle, vraisemblablement celle du banquet.

Ils arrivèrent en hauteur, sur un promontoire qui leur offrait une vue d'ensemble sur la chose. Au milieu d'une salle toute faite de pierre et aux murs couverts de tapisseries d'un bleu sombre représentant des scènes de bataille glacées, se trouvait une gigantesque table compliquée qui ressemblait à un flot glacé sur l'instant. Elle était entourée d'une multitude d'imposantes chaises couvertes de fourrures blanches. La salle était gargantuesque, bondée d'invités géants, et surplombé par un sublime lustre de glace.

La servante leur fit descendre les escaliers, couverts d'un épais tapis blanc dans lequel leurs pieds chaussés s'enfoncèrent, alors que ceux, nus, de la jötun glissaient gracieusement dessus. Là, se présenta, devant eux, le fameux Thrym.

Thor et Loki, même sous ces formes féminines, n'étaient pas réellement à inclure dans la catégorie petite taille. Cependant, le roi jötun les écrasa immédiatement de toute sa grandeur. Il était immense et imposant, tout en muscles bleus. Son corps était recouvert de maints tatouages tribaux et ses cheveux noirs, coiffés en une longue tresse qui retombait le long de son dos. Il était pied nu lui aussi, vêtu d'une sorte de toge brodée d'or, les poignets et les chevilles chargés de bijoux.

« Sincèrement, mon frère, souffla discrètement Loki à Thor, il y a de quoi faire là un bon mariage.

- Je suis le fils d'Odin, soupira le blond, cela me fait une belle jambe.

- Bien vu. »

Ravi de recevoir une épouse aussi ravissante, Thrym les invita à sa table. Thor s'assit à sa gauche, et Loki, à sa droite. Le fils d'Odin déguisé fut assailli de quelques craintes quand son frère s'éloigna de lui, mais il recouvra bien vite son assurance quand les plats furent servis.

* * *

A lui seul, Thor englouti un bœuf, et huit saumons entiers, le tout arrosée de trois litres d'hydromel. Il mangeait avec une telle vitesse et buvait avec une telle avidité que bientôt, les regards de tous les invités furent braqués sur lui. Loki, qui préférait ne pas assister à ce spectacle déplorable et au combien disgracieux, se concentra sur son propre saumon, la seule chose qu'il mangeait depuis le début du repas, et qu'il ne parvenait même pas à terminer. Les souvenirs de son enfance avec Thor, et des nombreux repas où son frère mangeait pour douze alors qu'il peinait toujours à finir sa première assiette, manquèrent de peu de l'envahir mais Thrym, manifestement inquiet, se pencha à son oreille.

« Ma future épouse a bien de l'appétit, avoua-t-il. »

Loki lui servit un sourire crispé. Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il haussa cependant les épaules et choisit d'endosser son rôle de dieu du mensonge.

« Elle n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, impatiente qu'elle était de rejoindre Jötunheim et son futur époux. »

Le géant sembla étonnamment satisfait de sa réponse, car un grand sourire relia bientôt ses deux oreilles. Aussi, manifestement prit de quelque élan romantique, il se pencha vers la blonde pour l'embrasser, mais Thor, la bouche pleine, lui jeta un regard si farouche et furieux qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Loki serra les dents. Il savait que c'était lui qui aurait dû se déguiser en future épouse : il aurait mieux joué le jeu.

« Ma femme a un regard de feu, dit Thrym à Loki d'un air affligé. »

Eh bien, le voilà qui se retrouvait dans le rôle de conseillère conjugale. Loki dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se frapper le front. Cet idiot allait réussir à tout faire capoter avant la fin.

« Comprenez-là, noble Jötun, asséna-t-il cependant. Elle n'a pas dormi non plus depuis maints jours, son impatience était bien trop grande. »

Il sentit cependant clairement que cette réponse ne satisfaisait cette fois qu'à moitié le roi Jötun. Le brun affublé en servante réfléchit quelque peu, les mains croisées sur la table, foudroyant son saumon du regard, avant de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de Thrym pour l'inciter à tendre l'oreille vers lui. Ce contact soudain entre le roi Jötun et le fils travesti de Laufey fit hausser un sourcil à Thor mais Loki lui fit signe de détourner le regard. Il maîtrisait la situation.

« Noble Jötun, déclara-t-il, je propose que nous consacrions la mariée. Vos noces pourront être consommées au plus vite, de fait. »

Cette fois, cette perspective réjouit grandement Thrym, qui hocha la tête en souriant. Le roi fit appeler ses serviteurs, et bientôt, Mjöllnir fut apporté sur un plateau, porté par quatre géants des glaces.

Loki déglutit en voyant la puissante relique ainsi transportée sur un brancard de glace. Dire qu'Odin les avait bassinés durant toute leur enfance en leur faisant croire qu'une seule personne était digne de porter le marteau. Le fils de Laufey tâcha de se rassurer en se l'objet était peut-être victime d'un maléfice. Ou encore, il était faux. Rien n'était à exclure en l'occurrence. En voyant revenir son marteau bien aimé, Thor écarquilla les yeux et cessa immédiatement de manger, pour le regarder défiler. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Loki, lequel hocha la tête.

La main de Thor se referma sur la manche du marteau, et il le brandit au-dessus de sa tête. L'éclair qui en jaillit fut si puissant que le mur plafond éclata.

Les invités et les serviteurs reculèrent ou hurlèrent, alors que Thrym se rendait compte qu'il avait été trompé. L'instant suivant, sous une lumière verte, les deux asgardiens retrouvèrent leurs formes originelles. Nombres d'invités se ruèrent à l'extérieur en poussant des cris horrifiés tandis qu'une cohorte de gardes s'infiltrait à l'intérieur. Thrym, furieux, se jeta sur Thor qui riposta sauvagement à coup de marteau, tandis que les gardes prenaient Loki en chasse. Celui-ci se baissa pour éviter un coup de lance, jeta un sort à son opposant qui l'envoya rencontrer le mur, fit volte-face pour porter un coup de coude à un autre, dont il se servit de bouclier humain contre un jötun qui avait une envie folle d'enfoncer sa lance dans ses flancs. Il les repoussa, sauta sur la table, brandit un plat devant lui comme un bouclier alors qu'un garde allait le frapper de sa lance et, se rendant compte que ces accessoires de tables pourraient lui venir en aide, s'en saisit et en jeta un sur un jötun, ricanant lorsqu'il le toucha en plein visage.

« Loki ! Brama Thor, envahit par un flot de gardes alors que Thrym gisait au sol. Un petit coup de main !

- Tu permets, par Odin ! Rétorqua l'interpellé. »

Il traversa la table en courant, avant qu'une bande de garde ne lui barre la route. Loki bondit, frappa d'un coup de pied le visage de l'un, se baissa pour éviter un autre coup de lance, et se redressa pour planter le couteau de cuisine qu'il avait saisi dans la gorge du garde. Il s'abaissa et de se laisser glisser sous les jambes d'un géant, pour se retourner avant de l'enfermer dans une gangue de glace. Reprenant son souffle, il remonta les escaliers par lesquels ils étaient arrivés, frappa d'un sort deux gardes qui arrivaient face à lui, prit son élan sur la rampe d'escalier, puis sauta pour attraper le lustre. Une fois accroché, il s'y balança, le lâcha, et atterrit sur un des géants qui s'était jeté sur Thor, lui rompant la nuque sur le coup. Le brun eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le coup de marteau que Thor dirigeait vers un Jötun, tout en gelant un assaillant qui allait frapper le blond dans le dos. Les deux frères se séparèrent de nouveau.

Loki sauta et referma ses jambes autour du cou d'un jötun pour le jeter au sol, roula en arrière pour éviter une lance dont il se saisit pour tuer un autre garde. Puis il l'arracha à son ventre, la planta dans le sol et s'en servit comme d'une perche dont autour de laquelle il tourna et ses deux pieds firent éclater la mâchoire d'un géant qui tomba raide.

Thor, lui, après avoir joué du marteau, le brandit vers le ciel, et en appela à la foudre. Le mur en face de lui éclata à son tour, et toute la salle vrombit soudain, coupant l'élan des protagonistes. Le sol craquela, et le tonnerre sembla venir de sous leurs pieds, alors que le palais, dans un vacarme assourdissant, commençait à s'écrouler sur lui-même.

Juste avant de jurer, Loki écarquilla les yeux en voyant d'immenses graviers glacés s'écrouler du plafond, pour filer droit vers lui. Ce fut l'immense tourelle qui lacéra les murs de la salle en s'écrasant comme un arbre abattu qui le convainquit de prendre la fuite, mais au loin devant lui, le mur éventré par la foudre lui montrait l'immense vide glacé qui l'attendait.

« Loki, ne bouge pas ! Clama Thor, toujours aux prises avec une paire de garde, à quelques pas devant le vide. Je viens te chercher !

- Ne pas bouger ? Alors ça, je demande à voir ! Rétorqua le brun, toujours poursuivi par l'immense chute de rochers. »

Jamais Loki n'avait couru aussi vite, il en était purement et simplement certain. Il fila droit vers l'ouverture béante dans le mur, et sauta. La silhouette de Thor le happa et le serra avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

* * *

Les deux frères filèrent ainsi dans les airs glacés, le plus loin possible du palais s'écroulant, avant d'atterrir violemment contre le sol froid. Ils roulèrent dans la neige poudreuse, avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos, haletants, épuisés par l'effort. Puis Thor rit, un immense sourire éclairant son visage alors qu'il brandissait de nouveau son cher marteau. Loki roula des yeux.

« Tout ceci aurait pu aller plus vite si tu acceptais au moins de me laisser une arme ! Finit-il par dire, tout en reprenant son souffle.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien mon frère, ricana Thor en abattant sa main disponible sur son épaule. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu éprouves que le besoin de te servir de cette dague contre moi. »

Sur ces mots, tous deux se relevèrent, plutôt difficilement, et tentèrent de se débarrasser de la neige poudreuse qui maculait leurs vêtements. Ensuite, ils prirent le soin de se recoiffer, même si avec les doigts, ce n'était pas dit que cela soit probant.

« Sincèrement, ajouta ensuite Loki en secouant la tête tout en passant ses doigts dans sa toison brune, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as repoussé ce géant pour un petit baiser inoffensif. »

Thor ne lui répondit que par un grognement indigné, remettant sa cape rouge correctement sur son dos. Loki ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« En tout cas, tu étais vraiment ravissante, mon frère, ironisa-t-il. »

Le bras puissant de Thor se cala immédiatement autour de sa hanche, et il l'attira à lui, profitant de l'effet de surprise qui fit taire le fils de Laufey, pour l'incendier du regard.

« La ferme, Loki. »

Là-dessus, il brandit son marteau au-dessus de leurs têtes, appelant le Bifröst à lui.

* * *

**Tada ! Voilà pour ce premier chapitre de l'Edda Chaotique. Je suis toute à vous ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**PS : Personnellement, je m'imaginais bien Heimdall, du haut de son promontoire, regarder Game of Thrones tout en surveillant le cosmos. Il a la vue ultime, bien sûr qu'il en fait bon usage.**


	3. Skáldskaparmál, I

**Disclaimer : Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney en ce qui concerne les personnages et l'univers. L'Edda n'est pas de moi non plus. Les œuvres en tout genre qui peuvent être citées tout au long de ce récit sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.**

**Rating : K, on est là pour s'amuser.**

**Pairing : Thor/Loki.**

**Note et blabla : Bonsoir ! Une publication en début de soirée, miracle ! Nous voici en route pour un deuxième chapitre de l'Edda Chaotique. Alors le chapitre était, à mon sens, un peu longuet, alors j'ai prit la liberté de le couper en deux même si les deux parties sont inégales. C'est peut-être cruel mais ça me laisse un chapitre tampon pour ne pas stresser à l'idée d'une quelconque publication.**

**Ce chapitre coupé en deux ou ces chapitres, comme vous voulez, sont donc tiré de Skáldskaparmál, l'Edda de Snorri Sturluson. -écrivain scandinave du Moyen-Âge Ce n'est pas l'Edda Poétique à proprement parlé, il s'agit d'une rédaction postérieure qui a permi de retrouver et comprendre les anciens textes de l'Edda originelle. Il prend la forme d'un dialogue, donc il s'agit de "récits dans le récits", qui permettent une plus grande compréhension de la mythologie nordique. Mais je m'égare. **

**Encore une fois vous vous douterez que de nombreuses libertés ont été prises, rien que pour faire concorder l'univers des films/comics avec la mythologie source, mais aussi pour rester cohérent dans le cadre de ma fiction. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Thor était furieux. Pour changer. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle de banquet où il avait pris l'habitude de souper avec Sif, les Trois Guerriers et Loki. Même si aujourd'hui, son frère était sa seule compagnie. Tous les asgardiens étaient retranchés dans leurs appartements, fuyant la présence du Dieu de la Malice comme la peste. C'était un comportement certes enfantin, puéril et mesquin, mais qui arrachait toujours un sourire mesquin au brun. Quand ils étaient revenus de Jotunheim victorieux, avec Mjöllnir de surcroît, Loki s'était délecté de leurs mines surprises et envieuses. Il se sentait comme une diva méprisante et méprisée, dont personne, toutefois, ne parvenait à se passer, et il sentait qu'il allait adorer ce rôle.

Puis un détail avait sauté aux yeux de Thor, ce qui n'avait pas tardé à le mettre dans tous ses états. La table pleine de victuailles avaient de nouveau volé, son contenu s'était éparpillé sur le sol, le tout sous la lumière blafarde et neutre du jour asgardien.

Loki, totalement indifférent à ses cris et ses grognements de rage, se contentait de parcourir un livre du regard. Le style était si simpliste qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de se pencher sur l'écrit, quant au scénario, il était si superficiel qu'il était sûr qu'en reprenant le livre au milieu, il ne serait pas dépaysé. Chefs d'œuvres, que disaient les midgardiens. Allons bon.

A bout de nerfs, Thor croqua dans une pomme et la mâcha avec une hargne qui avait quelque chose de ridicule. Il était désormais le seul –avec Loki, bien que celui-ci se soit plus imposé qu'autre chose- à avoir accès aux dernières Pommes d'Or, car les Ases le voulaient au sommet de sa force afin qu'il retrouve les autres, ainsi qu'Iduun, bien entendu. Malheureusement, il s'avérait que la quête pour les pommes allait encore devoir être repoussée.

Mjöllnir était fêlé. Non pas une simple petite rayure qui aurait pu partir après que l'objet ait été poli. C'était une fissure profonde qui partait de la droite, jusqu'au centre, scindant le symbole qui s'y trouvait en deux. Le genre de fêlure menaçante qui disait que si un coup de trop partait, le marteau pourrait se briser définitivement. De quoi mettre le fils d'Odin dans tous ces états. De misérables jotüns, en plus de réussir à le lui voler, avaient fêlés son marteau bien aimé. Ou tout du moins, Thor l'avait brisé pendant l'opération de récupération, à force de cogner mâchoires et murs. Mais pour le blond, qu'importait le pourquoi du comment. L'important, c'était que Mjöllnir était fêlé, par la faute des jotüns, puisque c'était eux qui l'avait volé.

De fait, l'enchantement qui liait le marteau à Thor avait été levé, aussi, n'importe quelle personne pouvait s'en servir. Même Odin ne pouvait le restaurer, car l'enchantement avait été déposé sur le marteau au moment même de sa création. Le problème avait donc plusieurs équations, ce qui avait le don de faire sortir le Dieu de la Foudre de ses gonds.

« Loki, s'impatienta-t-il, au lieu de lire tes romans pour adolescentes, est-ce que tu pourrais me faire le plaisir de trouver une solution ? »

L'interpellé ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui, se contentant de tourner une page et de poursuivre sa lecture aussi enrichissante qu'un combat de chèvres. Thor grogna.

« Loki ! Répéta-t-il.

- Bon sang, Thor, argua enfin le brun, cesse de geindre. Ton marteau est fêlé, il n'y a pas de quoi monter une pièce de Shakespeare !

- Qui est Shakespeare ? S'étonna le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- Abattez-moi, soupira Loki en se pinçant le nez. »

Toutefois, la mine totalement déconfite et perdue de Thor l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, et son incompréhension des références midgardiennes ajoutait une touche subtile à cette mine, ce qui aurait presque pu le rendre attendrissant. Les fines lèvres de Loki se fendirent d'un sourire qui, en d'autres temps, aurait pu avoir quelque chose de tendre.

« Quoiqu'il en soit mon frère, se contenta-t-il de dire, ne perds pas ton sang-froid.

- Tu dis ça comme si nous étions capables de le réparer, le rabroua Thor en recommençant à faire les cent pas, suivi par sa précieuse cape rouge.

- Et ? Il y a bien des gens qui le sont. »

Thor cessa de marcher, et resta planté au milieu de la salle, se reflétant sur le sol luisant de la grande salle. Se tenant le menton –signe d'une intense réflexion, il fit volte-face et se tourna vers Loki, qui lui, tournait une nouvelle page de son livre, comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

« Tu sais très bien qu'à cause de tes fourberies, entonna Thor, Brokk et Eitri n'accepterons jamais de faire quelque chose pour nous. »

Loki pouffa, fournissant là son unique réponse à l'invective de son frère.

Brokk et Eitri étaient deux frères nains, antiques forgerons, et préposés à la fabrication des armes des Ases. Les Asgardiens leur devaient un grand nombre d'objet, comme un anneau d'or enchanté, ou les sangliers qui tiraient le char de Freyr. Et bien sûr, Mjöllnir, forgé bien avant la naissance de Thor.

Malencontreusement, Loki, adolescent, traversant les mauvaises phases de l'âge, avait été plus turbulent que jamais. Aussi, il avait manqué de faire échouer par plusieurs fois le travail des nains, dès lors que les Ases leur demandaient quelque chose. Quand il avait définitivement fait rater la création d'une hache pour Volstagg à cause de ses farces, les Asgardiens avaient décrété qu'il s'agissait là de l'acte de trop, et le prince fut fermement réprimandé. Cependant, il était déjà trop tard : les forgerons avaient mis fin à leur collaboration avec les Ases dans un grand éclat de colère dont les murs d'Odin se souvenaient encore.

Quand les deux nains s'imposèrent dans l'esprit de Loki, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les joues rougies et gonflées, leurs visages bouffis et noyés dans la barbe et la sueur quand ils se rendaient compte que Loki s'était encore joué d'eux, tout cela restait un de ses meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance. L'expression de Thor lui fit cependant comprendre que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Le Dieu de la Malice recouvra son sérieux :

« Mais il y a les fils d'Ivaldi, déclara-t-il.

- Encore mieux, argua Thor en roulant des yeux. »

Les fils d'Ivaldi étaient plus ou moins les rivaux de Brokk et Eitri dans le domaine de la métallurgie. Ils s'étaient toujours battus pour obtenir les faveurs des Asgardiens et rivalisaient de créativité. Ils avaient été au service des Ases avant Brokk et Eitri, et avaient repris leurs fonctions quand ces deux derniers avaient « poliment » tiré leur révérence. Le jeune Loki avait commencé à perfectionner ses sorts sur eux, et était revenu en force après le départ de Brokk et Eitri.

Thor, lui, avait affaire à d'autres souvenirs, qui pourtant rejoignaient ceux du brun. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que les fils d'Ivaldi travaillaient encore pour Odin, le Dieu de la Foudre éprouvait de forts sentiments pour Sif. Jaloux de l'attention qu'il lui portait, Loki avait sauvagement coupé la chevelure de la future guerrière, alors blonde comme les blés.

A la demande des Ases, les fils d'Ivaldi avaient créés une nouvelle chevelure pour la jeune fille, faite de nuit, raison pour laquelle la guerrière arborait une élégante chevelure d'ébènes. Ils avaient également réalisés la lance d'Odin et le bateau de Freyja.

Et si les frasques à répétitions de l'enfant Loki les avaient fait partir, laissant le champ libre à Brokk et Eitri, sa version jeune adulte avait tôt fait de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir quand ils étaient revenus. Aussi, leur seconde collaboration avec les Ases s'était très rapidement achevée. Ces deux derniers s'étaient donc retranchés dans des forges lointaines et ne faisaient plus parler d'eux.

Thor avait beau ressasser toutes ces données dans sa tête, il se dit qu'au fond, il n'y avait personne de mieux placé que les créateurs de Mjöllnir pour le réparer. Aussi, il décida d'accepter la décision de son frère puisqu'ils devaient agir dans l'urgence, et qu'aucune autre solution ne semblait prête à faire son apparition.

Parler des deux paires de nains avait fait remonter des souvenirs lointains dans l'esprit de Thor et Loki. Des souvenirs d'enfance, des réminiscences, une époque qui pour Thor semblait pure et dorée, une époque où Loki était toujours à ses côtés, riant avec lui, l'emmenant sans cesse faire les quatre cent coups, mais acceptant d'assumer les conséquences seul. Un Loki qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de regarder, parce qu'il savait qu'il était là, à ses côtés, incessamment, toujours, et qu'il ne le quitterait pas. « Je suis ton frère. Et ton ami. Ne doute jamais de mon amour. »  
Mais Loki se souvenait d'une ombre. Il se souvenait de l'adoration d'Odin pour Thor dès leur enfance, il se souvenait avoir été raillé parce qu'il n'avait pas la moitié des capacités physiques de son frère, il se souvenait qu'on le forçait toujours à prendre Thor en exemple, même pour les choses les plus banales. Thor qui avait grandi dans la lumière malgré sa bêtise, et qui avait fini par ne plus le regarder. Thor qui l'avait tout simplement rangé dans son ombre, et qui ne prenait même plus la peine de diriger ses yeux vers lui.

* * *

« Je me rappelle que tu étais fou de Sif, à l'époque, ricana Loki en serrant sa selle son cheval. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cette terrienne a pu te faire changer d'avis.

- C'est l'intelligence de Jane qui m'a ébloui, rétorqua Thor, quant à lui déjà à cheval. Et toi, tu étais _jaloux_ de Sif.

- Que de mots, mon frère ! Dit Loki après avoir reniflé de désapprobation. J'étais fourbe, j'ai toujours été fourbe ! »

Sur ces mots, il posa son pied sur l'étrier et se mit agilement en selle, avant de secouer la tête. Les deux chevaux, ainsi que leurs cavaliers, quittèrent les écuries asgardiennes.

« Et tu as toujours été un menteur, déclara Thor d'un ton sceptique.

- Et toi, un idiot, rétorqua sèchement Loki, les yeux dans le vague. Tu étais vraiment amoureux d'elle !

- C'était une amourette d'enfant, pouffa le blond. Mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par les chevelures sombres… »

Loki lui offrit un regard courroucé avant de rabattre son capuchon sur sa tête, se dérobant au regard de son aîné. Ils s'élancèrent immédiatement au galop. L'un capuchonné de rouge, l'autre de vert, les deux frères s'éloignèrent de l'immense palais doré, traversant la gigantesque cité nuageuse à toute allure.

* * *

Il leur fallut deux heures de route à toute vitesse pour arriver jusqu'aux forges des fils d'Ivaldi. Les chevaux écumaient, haletant, leurs flancs se soulevant rapidement.

Loki fut le premier à quitter son cheval et lui caressa distraitement l'encolure en regardant le bâtiment qui leur faisait face d'un air à la fois sceptique et appréciateur, comme s'il était fasciné malgré lui. La plupart des nains se plaisaient à résider dans des galeries souterraines, mais les fils d'Ivaldi avaient pris goût aux bâtiments hors du sol.

La forge ressemblait à une grande maison sur deux étages. L'immense toit qui pointait vers le ciel était d'un noir de jais, tout en finesse et en longueur, et une épaisse fumée noirâtre s'en échappait. Les murs étaient de chaume blanc, percés de fenêtres rondes et finement décorés d'élégants motifs de fonte noire. La porte était parfaitement ronde elle aussi, juste assez haute pour laisser passer des nains, peinte d'un joli vert, et le bouton de porte avait la forme d'une fleur dorée. Pour un peu, on ne pouvait pas savoir que de rudes nains, forgerons de surcroît se cachaient derrière ce travail délicat.

La puissante main de Thor frappa sur la porte de bois, par trois fois, avant que le dieu de la foudre ne recule de deux pas, au niveau de Loki et des deux chevaux.

« Tu crois qu'ils accepterons de commercer avec nous ? Soupira le blond en se tournant vers son frère.

- Aie confiance en mes pouvoirs de persuasion, ricana le brun en abaissant son capuchon, accablé par la chaleur environnante.

- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, se contenta de répondre le fils d'Odin. »

Loki lui jeta un regard à la fois amusé et courroucé, ouvrit la bouche, mais la porte qui s'ouvrait en même temps le réduisit au silence. Le regard vert de Loki, ainsi que celui, bleu, de Thor, se dirigèrent vers la rondeur de la porte, derrière laquelle se cachait d'autres rondeurs : celles du visage d'un des deux nains, qui les regardait avec méfiance.

* * *

Les deux nains n'avaient pas changé d'un iota. Ils étaient toujours ridiculement petits, avec leurs foisonnantes barbes rousses, leurs joues rouges et leur nez immense et brillant comme une patate douce. Loki, jeune, avait pris l'habitude de les appeler les "mini-Volstagg". Le géant roux le prenait toujours aussi mal mais le Dieu de la Malice voyait presque malgré lui l'air de ressemblance.

Cependant, les nains n'avaient pas tardé à comprendre que les fils d'Odin, eux, avaient bien changés. Ce n'était pas nécessairement physique, car les pommes d'or les maintenaient dans un état stable. Ni même au niveau des cheveux, alors qu'ils étaient considérablement plus longs depuis la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus. C'était beaucoup plus subtil que cela. Il y avait une fissure, une cassure, quelque chose d'invisible qui avait séparé les deux frères. Et ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'une seule de leurs armes, fil magique ou autre sortilège vienne à bout de ce qui s'était emparé de Thor et Loki.

Après qu'ils les aient fait entrer dans leur forge, Thor avait tâché de leur expliquer le plus rapidement du monde la nature de leur problème, en leur présentant Mjöllnir. Les deux nains avaient faillis refuser, d'une même voix, dans un hoquet d'indignation. Ils tachèrent bien entendu de leur rappeler tout ce que Loki leur avait fait endurer quand ils étaient encore au service des Ases. Thor se renfrogna, tandis que son cadet s'amusait follement de la situation. Avant de décider de s'en mêler, comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Allons les garçons, on se défile ? Ricana-t-il de sa voix traînante, les bras croisés, adossé au mur à côté du feu. Incapables de réparer le marteau que vous avez-vous-même créé ? »

Thor soupira et se pinça le nez alors que le visage des nains tournaient soudainement au rouge, ce qui fit rire sourdement Loki.

« Bien sûr que nous le pouvons ! S'indigna un des deux frères. »

Loki continua de ricaner. Thor tourna la tête vers lui, lui demandant du regard de ne pas aller plus loin mais il savait pertinemment que son cadet avait un goût du risque trop prononcé, voire malsain. Raison pour laquelle il continua sur sa lancée alors que le Dieu de la Foudre était persuadé qu'ils auraient pu obtenir des fils d'Ivaldi ce qu'ils voulaient sans en arriver là.

« Je parie ma tête que vous en êtes incapables, les défia Loki. »

Les deux nains s'entre-regardèrent tandis que Thor soupirait profondément et que Loki ricanait encore et toujours dans sa barbe inexistante. Le bruit du feu dans la forge devint bientôt le seul bruit environnant. Dans les ombres dansantes provoquées par les flammes, s'imposa une image, la même pour les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce. La tête de Loki, blafarde, les yeux vides, la ligne de son cou dégoulinante de sang, trônant au-dessus du feu pour l'éternité. Cette vision fit sourire Loki tandis que Thor frissonnait violemment, surtout au vu des températures de la forge. Le visage des deux nains resta inexpressif mais leur réaction fut clairement parlante.

« Très bien. »

* * *

Le secret, c'était de ne jamais arrêter le soufflet. Jamais, à aucun moment. Un instant sans la chaleur constante du soufflet et Mjöllnir ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient réussis à le forger, bien avant la naissance du premier et unique fils d'Odin. Les forgerons n'avaient laissé le feu vaciller qu'un seul instant, mais c'était à cause de cette négligence que le manche du marteau était plus court que la normale. Il était évident que cela ne devait pas se reproduire.

« Tu as entendu ? N'arrête pas le soufflet ! »

Difficile de dire auquel des deux frères appartenaient cette voix. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que même quelqu'un comme Loki peinait parfois à faire la différence entre eux. Et bon sang, ils étaient proches. Comme une seule personne, accompagnée de son ombre et de son reflet. Mais non. Ils étaient tous les deux des entités à part entière. Pas d'ombres, pas de reflet, mais les deux parties d'une même personne, furieusement complémentaires. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ni même de se regarder pour accomplir une tâche ensemble.

Parce qu'ils étaient _frères_. Ce que Thor et Loki n'avaient jamais été. Ils avaient tenté de forger ce lien, mais ils n'avaient pas pu, ils étaient trop loin l'un de l'autre, trop différents. Ce n'était pas deux personnes qui se fondaient en une autre, mais uniquement une personne, et son ombre.

La poitrine de Loki se comprima tandis qu'affluaient tous les souvenirs possibles et imaginables. Il les voyait danser dans les flammes gigantesques de la forge, ces gigantesques flammes serpentines qui léchaient les murs, si jaunes, si brûlantes qu'elles en devenaient blanches, diffusant une chaleur presque insupportable dans toute la pièce. Les nains étaient torses nus, ruisselants de sueur, l'un ne cessant de souffler le feu tandis que l'autre frappait le marteau chauffé à blanc.

Cette chaleur n'avait pas tardé à incommoder Thor, qui avait déclaré qu'il attendrait à l'extérieur, laissant Loki seul avec ses démons. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se souvenir qu'il était dans une impasse. Il avait parié sa tête, et il savait que quoi qu'il advienne, les deux nains viendraient la réclamer. Seulement s'ils réussiraient à réparer Mjöllnir, cela étant. Loki regarda autour de lui. L'intérieur de la forge était aménagé avec énormément de goût, en particulier pour des nains, il l'avait remarqué même à l'extérieur. Et même s'il n'aimait pas les nains, cette décoration le poussait à ne pas être trop mauvais. Des lattes de bois étaient collées au mur, donnant un air chaleureux à l'intérieur. C'était rudement beau, tout simplement.

Et c'était quelque chose que le Dieu de la Malice ne pouvait nier, malgré le profond mépris qu'il éprouvait envers cette espèce. Certes, il ne dépréciait pas les nains autant que les humains et les asgardiens, mais tout de même.

En fait, la seule chose dans le monde que Loki ne dépréciait pas, c'était lui-même. Ou plutôt, il était l'être vivant qu'il méprisait le moins. Car il y avait, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, et avancer, sous ses couches de fierté et d'égocentrisme qui lui donnait des airs de mégalomaniaque ou de pervers narcissique, un dégoût profond de sa propre personne. Ce dégoût l'habitait, et se plaisait à venir le tourmenter, parfois, souvent. C'était une partie qu'il se plaisait à faire taire mais qui restait insidieusement tapie dans un coin de son esprit.

Loki soupira, décidant de chasser ces pensées qui tournoyaient dans son esprit comme une abeille foncièrement agaçante. Puis il sourit. Décidément, le dieu de la malice adorait les figures de style. Elles lui donnaient toujours ses meilleures idées. Les yeux verts regardèrent à droite, puis à gauche, et après qu'il se fut assuré que Thor ne le dérangerait pas, il se métamorphosa en abeille.

Sous sa forme d'insecte, il battit des ailes jusqu'à les faire vibrer, et, de là, s'en alla jusqu'aux nains. Ceux-ci l'avaient certainement remarqué mais avaient décidés de faire fi de sa présence. Le soufflet était le plus important. Raison pour laquelle Loki se tourna de prime abord vers celui qui actionnait le soufflet. Des gouttes de sueur aussi grosses que lui ruisselaient sur son visage bouffi et tellement rouge que Loki crut qu'il allait exploser. Bien que sous sa forme d'insecte, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, avant de filer vers lui à toute vitesse, et le piquer entre les deux yeux.

Le nain hurla de douleur. Il tomba sur les genoux, sans cependant s'arrêter de souffler, tandis que son frère criait à son tour pour l'empêcher de se laisser aller. Le feu manqua de peu de vaciller mais le nain tint bon. Le fracas ne tarda pas à alerter Thor, qui entra à grands bruits dans la forge. Les nains lui hurlèrent quelques mots à propos d'une abeille que le fils d'Odin ne tarda pas à prendre en chasse, fermement décidé à l'écraser comme un moustique. Loki bourdonna furieusement, décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et de recouvrer son apparence humaine avant de finir écrasé comme l'insecte qu'il était devenu.

Le visage de Thor se décomposa en une seule seconde quand il reconnut son frère, vêtu de noir et de vert, lever les mains pour montrer qu'il était désarmé. Le silence retomba soudainement, et le bruit du soufflet devint la seule chose audible. Même si Thor n'entendait plus rien tant il se sentait désarmé.

Une colère sourde le foudroya. Il serra les dents et brandit le poing, sans pouvoir se résoudre à exécuter, cependant, le moindre mouvement. Le visage de Loki se fendit de cet immense sourire à la fois enfantin et arrogant, qu'il faisait quand il voyait devant lui quelqu'un de désemparé. Ou que des mortels s'inclinaient devant lui. Ce fut le sourire de trop.

La main de Thor se referma sur le col de Loki, et il le plaqua contre le sol.

« Tu as tenté de me trahir ! »

Thor écumait. S'il avait eu son marteau dans les mains, aucun doute que le visage de Loki n'aurait pas fait long feu. C'était terriblement évident. Mais face à ce cri de rage, une rage mal contenue et désespérée, son frère ricana, d'un air mauvais et sournois.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es surpris… Déclara-t-il, sans cesser de sourire. »

Ce ricanement ne fit qu'accroître la colère du Dieu de la Foudre. De nouveau, il brandit un poing au-dessus du visage du Dieu de la Malice, complètement résigné. Loki ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître ce sourire méphistophélique de son visage. Cependant, au bout de quelques battements de cœur à lui faire éclater la poitrine, Thor tenta de se détendre et d'économiser ses forces, les poumons en feu. Il soupira, et se releva avant de remettre son frère droit sur ses pieds.

« Qu'importe, soupira-t-il, tu as échoué.

- Mais j'ai un plan B, rétorqua immédiatement le brun. »

Thor n'eut même pas le temps de hausser un sourcil. Un coup de genou dans le ventre et un uppercut glacé plus tard, il tombait au sol, lourdement sonné, et Loki envoyait une décharge magique vers les deux nains qui s'écroulèrent incontinent en hurlant. La seconde suivante, le dieu brun courait dans les galeries, tel un rat dans un navire.

Le dieu de la malice s'engouffra à l'extérieur au moment où il entendit Thor pousser un cri de rage. Ce cri lui arracha de nouveau un sourire, mais il tâcha de ne pas perdre son temps. Car cette fois, si Thor l'attrapait, il ne donnait réellement pas cher de sa peau, et ce sous n'importe quelle forme. Le fils de Laufey se transforma en faucon et fila dans les airs à toute vitesse.

* * *

**Et voilà pour la première partie de ce chapitre ! Comme d'habitude chers lecteurs, je vous invite à réagir dans le petit carré blanc, juste en-dessous de ces lignes, déjà tout prêt pour vous. Merci et bon week-end !**


	4. Skáldskaparmál, II

**Disclaimer : Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney en ce qui concerne les personnages et l'univers. L'Edda n'est pas de moi non plus. Les œuvres en tout genre qui peuvent être citées tout au long de ce récit sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : Thor/Loki.**

**Note et blabla : Holà ! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui étudient, vous savez que nous sommes enfin en vacances ! Et donc, ce super-combo week-end + vacances fait qu'un nouveau chapitre de l'Edda Chaotique vous est offert ^^ ? Comment ça, c'est rien du tout ? Tant pis. **

**Etant donné que le bla bla mythologique a déjà été servi au chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas besoin de le répéter ici, alors, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un coffre, songea Loki. Un coffre. Me voilà bien. Très bien même.

Plongé dans les ténèbres, le dieu de la malice, qui se sentait terriblement stupide pour une fois, s'autorisa un long soupir tout en se pinçant le nez. Il s'était transformé en faucon pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement des forges. Mais manifestement, même le faucon était à bannir de ses transformations. L'abeille aussi, d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'éloigner de la forge des fils d'Ivaldi, volant à tires d'ailes malgré un Thor qui l'appelait à pleine voix, l'implorant presque. Sans son marteau. Loki ne savait pas si la réparation de l'artefact magique avait réussi ou échoué grâce à ses soins mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Parce qu'il se retrouvait au fond d'un gigantesque coffre. Certes, c'était de l'or noir et de l'obsidienne, mais ce n'en était pas moins un coffre. Dans lequel il était enfermé. Fatigué d'avoir parcouru le ciel à tire d'ailes, il s'était approché de ce qui ressemblait à un petit palais. Là, il s'était posé sur la lucarne. La demeure appartenait à un géant, qui ne devait pas avoir de grand pouvoir politique mais qui avait assez d'argent pour faire croire que c'était le cas. Loki s'était amusé de lui, toujours sous sa forme d'oiseau, jusqu'à se faire repérer. Là, le géant, maître des lieux, avait ordonné qu'on lui apporte l'oiseau.

Tout aurait pu très bien se passer.

Si Loki avait pu décoller. Ses pattes étaient restées accrochés à la lucarne, impossible de l'en dépêtrer. Il ne savait pas quel était ce lieu de maléfice mais cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait donc été pris, et jeté dans ce coffre, où, bien malgré lui, il avait recouvré sa véritable apparence. Non pas celle d'un asgardien, mais bel et bien celle d'un jotun. Bleu, aux yeux rouges. Le fils de Laufey. Le fils abandonné de Laufey. Abandonné sur un rocher glacé.

Tout comme la lucarne, le coffre devait être soumis à une puissante magie pour ainsi lui faire perdre ses pouvoirs. Car il ne pouvait plus rien faire, pas même recouvrer l'apparence d'un asgardien. Avec ses pouvoirs de géants des glaces, il avait tenté de s'en prendre au coffre même. Peine perdue. « Petit, pour un géant des glaces », avait dit Odin. Loki rit jaune. Petit pour un géant. Faible pour un asgardien. Incapable dans les deux camps, traitre dans les deux camps. Loki en était là.

C'était pour ça qu'il détestait être enfermé dans les ténèbres. Parce que ses pensées profitaient de la confusion de ses sens pour revenir le tourmenter. Et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était au-dessus de ça. Il n'avait plus besoin de personne. Mais cette partie de lui qui le faisait faible, petit et incapable, s'obstinait à lui faire croire le contraire. Il n'allait en aucun cas se laisser berner.

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, son ravisseur avait décidé de lui parler –le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

« Je mettrais ta tête à prix ! Les Asgardiens me paieront grassement pour elle ! »

Au début, Loki resta silencieux. Puis il répéta les paroles du géant dans sa tête. Plusieurs fois. Un rire mauvais naquit dans les ténèbres. D'abord petit, il devint de plus en plus fort, comme un feu attisé par un soufflet. Le dieu de la malice rit littéralement à s'en tenir les côtes.

« Les Asgardiens ? Répéta-t-il. Parce que tu crois que les Ases se soucient de mon sort ? Tue moi, avant que je ne meurs de rire ! »

Son fou rire ne fit que croître pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent.

* * *

« Le géant Geirröd s'est emparé de Loki. Il veut être payé pour le rendre. »

Le regard courroucé de toute l'assemblée fit comprendre à Heimdall que pour une fois, il aurait pu tenir sa langue. Le gardien haussa les épaules. Il ne faisait jamais que son travail. Et il savait qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans cette assemblée qui voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Loki.

Encore une fois, la majorité des Ases s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle du trône d'Odin. La plupart d'entre eux étaient assis, trop faibles pour rester debout. Bien que Thor soit fringuant, il s'était, lui aussi, assis, et réfugié dans un coin de la salle où il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas voir les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis. Mjöllnir était réparé. Cela s'était joué à peu de choses mais quand les nains voulaient achever un travail, même un tremblement de terre ne pouvait les en empêcher.

« Qu'il le garde ! Argua Sif. Nous n'avons plus besoin de lui. »

Il n'y avait certainement personne d'aussi furieux qu'elle dans toute l'assemblée. Une colonne avait été marquée par l'éclat de rage qui s'était emparé de la guerrière aux cheveux d'ébènes quand elle avait appris que le dieu de la malice avait encore fait des siennes.

« Loki a prouvé qu'il n'était pas fiable, approuva Volstagg. Nous trouverons les pommes sans son concours.

-Heimdall ne peut les voir ! Rétorqua Thor immédiatement. Sinon cette affaire serait réglée depuis longtemps !

-Mais nous ne pouvons-nous en remettre au fils de Laufey ! Répliqua son père d'une voix glaciale. Il a dépassé les bornes, depuis trop longtemps ! »

Thor se raidit et serra les poings. Il savait que le Père de Toutes Choses n'avait pas appelé Loki « fils de Laufey » par hasard. Il avait enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie, il tenait à lui rappeler qu'aucun lien réel et concret ne le liait au brun, et qu'il n'avait aucune obligation envers lui. Il tenait à lui rappeler que Loki était un ennemi depuis sa naissance. Mais Thor ne voulut rien entendre.

« J'irais. »

Un murmure de désapprobation traversa toute l'assemblée. Odin ferma les yeux et la prise de sa main se referma sur sa lance, dont il se servait pour ne pas vaciller. Frigga déglutit et détourna le regard.

« Mais Thor… Commença Sif, les joues rouges de colère.

-Nous ne pouvons plus nous passer de ces pommes ! Rugit le fils d'Odin. Regardez-vous, vieillissant à vue d'œil ! Nous n'avons guère le choix ! »

Le silence tomba comme la mort. Tous savaient qu'il disait vrai. Leurs visages étaient couverts de rides. Ils s'affaissaient sur eux-mêmes, ne pouvaient rester debout bien longtemps, et même leurs cris n'étaient plus aussi puissants. Si un ennemi voulait prendre Asgard d'assaut, il ne rencontrerait certainement aucune résistance, vu leur état. Et ils en étaient fatalement conscients.

« Tu laisses l'attachement que tu as pour Loki prendre le dessus sur le reste, souffla Frigga, si bas qu'elle faillit ne pas être entendu. »

Thor se tourna vers elle, alerté par ce ton inhabituel. Mais il savait ce qu'il signifiait. Sa mère était au bord des larmes. Ses épaules étaient voutées, ses bras croisés. C'était aussi tortueux pour elle que pour lui. D'être désespérément attaché à un être qui ne pouvait inspirer que du mépris, et qui ne faisait que trahir la confiance qu'on lui mettait dans la main. Il frappait, tel un marteau sur des clous, inlassablement et constamment.

Une main se referma sur l'épaule de Thor, qui sursauta, avant de se retrouver face au visage de Fandral.

« Ton frère a disparu, mon ami, lui dit le blond. Laisses-le aller. »

Le dieu de la foudre plissa les lèvres. Il faillit détourner le regard tant le visage de son ami lui inspirait de la pitié. Il aurait pu le faire. Il aurait pu laisser Loki s'en aller et assumer seul les conséquences de ses actes abjects. Mais il voyait ses amis et sa famille à bout de force, ravagés par une vieillesse millénaire. Bientôt, ils ne seraient plus que poussière.

La main de Thor se reposa sur celle de Fandral pour la dégager délicatement de son épaule. Le blond ramassa le marteau, dont l'enchantement avait été restauré, et traversa la salle en disant ces simples mots :

« S'il n'était pas notre dernier recours, il va de soi que je ne me serais pas tourné vers lui. Mais encore une fois, il est la voie la plus rapide jusqu'à ces pommes. »

Il ne laissa personne répliquer. Dès lors qu'il eut terminé, il passait la grande porte de la salle du trône.

* * *

Le coffre s'ouvrit juste au-dessus de la tête de Loki. Celui-ci ne put que sursauter. La lumière crue et blafarde qui lui tomba dessus le poussa à se cacher les yeux. Il mit sa main en visière, avant que ses orbes verts ne s'habituent à la lumière. Puis les deux billes d'émeraude se dirigèrent vers la lumière.

S'y découpait une silhouette tristement connue de la mémoire de Loki.

Le brun tenta au possible de ravaler sa surprise, mais ne fut pas certain d'y parvenir, si bien qu'il tâcha d'effacer sa mine déconfite au profit d'un sourire sarcastique.

« Tu es revenu me chercher, dit-il d'une voix suave. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois persistant à ce point. »

Plutôt que répondre, Thor lui envoya une corde. Le dieu de la malice soupira, et s'en saisit. Le blond serra les dents et les poings, avant de remonter, lentement, son frère, comme on sortirait un seau particulièrement lourd d'un puits. Une fois arrivé au sommet du coffre, Loki se hissa, passa sa jambe par-dessus la grande boite de métal et laissa ses pieds recouvrer le plancher des vaches asgardiennes, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé dans ce coffre, recroquevillé comme un gamin puni, mais il était terriblement engourdi.

Thor se saisit immédiatement de ses poignets et des menottes se refermèrent autour d'eux. Loki écarquilla les yeux avant de recouvrer son sérieux et froncer les sourcils dans la même seconde. Il leva les yeux vers Thor. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé, le regard furieux, accusateur.

« Ne me regardes pas ainsi, ricana Loki. Même chez les idiots, la persévérance est une qualité ! »

Le dieu de la foudre ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de prendre son cadet par le col, ce traître qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un frère, avant de le trainer hors de la salle. Cette dernière était vide de toute présence, chose qui étonna grandement le fils de Laufey. Etonnement qui alla croissant lorsqu'il vit le monceau d'or et de pierreries qui se trouvaient au pied de ce que Geirröd appelait trône. Il se tourna vers Thor, qui regardait droit devant lui.

« Ton père a donc donné l'or pour me récupérer ? »

Loki, la ferme, se dit inconsciemment le dieu brun. Pourquoi cherches-tu encore à capter son attention ? Ses yeux parlent. Il ne te regardera plus. Pas parce qu'il sait que tu seras là. Mais parce que désormais, il n'en aura cure. Regarde-le, il hésite entre la haine et l'indifférence. Alors, pourquoi essayes-tu de capter son attention ?

« Non, il ne venait pas de père, grogna froidement le fils d'Odin. »

Ils avançaient presque trop vite pour que Loki ne parvienne à suivre. Thor faisait de grandes enjambées, et le fait qu'il le traine presque par le col empêchait le dieu enchaîné de se coordonner sur ses pas. Cependant, bien que désavantagé par la situation, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Parce que Thor avait parlé. C'était ainsi. Thor voulait le mépriser, l'ignorer, le haïr, il le souhaitait du plus profond de son être. Mais il finissait toujours par revenir. Il se cachait derrière le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives, pour revenir toujours en courant vers lui à la première occasion.

Arrivé à la porte du palais, Thor le jeta presque en avant, ce qui interrompit pour le moins violement les élucubrations du fils de Laufey. Ce dernier trébucha et faillit tomber en avant, mais se rattrapa à temps, tandis que Thor disait d'une voix sèche :

« Messieurs, il est à vous. »

Loki jeta un regard courroucé à son aîné, qui, comme il s'y attendait, ne le regardait pas. Il inspira par le nez, dilatant ses narines, avant d'être interpellé par les paroles du blond. Si bien qu'il fit volte-face pour voir devant qui le fils d'Odin l'avait jeté. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Le comble, pour un jotun.

Les fils d'Ivaldi. Ils le regardaient d'un air froid et sévère, cependant, leurs lèvres dévorées par leurs barbes étaient tendues en un sourire qui reliait leurs oreilles poilues.

« Nous avons réussi, dit l'un d'eux. Votre tête. »

Il tendit la main comme si Loki allait prendre la peine de se décapiter et de lui servir sa tête en main propre. Le dieu brun déglutit en sachant qu'il était parfaitement inutile d'attendre qu'elle chose de Thor. Il serra imperceptiblement les dents, réfléchissant le plus vite possible à une solution. Dès lors qu'elle se profila, ce fut un sourire mesquin qui étira son visage blafard.

« Allons bon, pouffa-t-il. J'ai mis ma tête en gage. Pas mon cou. »

* * *

La ruse était bonne, bien entendu. Après tout, il avait encore sa tête sur les épaules. Mais elle avait aussi, malheureusement, ses limites. Les nains avaient été inflexibles. Loki avait tenté tous les virages possibles et imaginables, les subterfuges et les subtilités, ils voulaient sa tête à tout prix. Ajouté à la rancœur insubmersible de Thor, il était évident que le dieu de la malice, acculé, allait y laisser des plumes, quoi qu'il advienne.

Il y avait laissé ses lèvres.

Elles étaient cousues, collées l'une à l'autre par des fils de fer noir qui allait d'un coin de sa bouche à l'autre.

Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait pas pu se défendre, ni protester. Bien évidemment, il avait tenté. Le premières sutures, maladroites et fastidieuses, montraient bien qu'il avait donné du fil à retordre aux nains avant de ployer. Mais il n'avait pas crié, ni versé la moindre larme. Alors, malgré le sourire triomphant de Thor qui le regardait d'un air amusé, comme s'il était simplement tombé au milieu d'une flaque de boue, Loki estimait que c'était une victoire en soi. Même si tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à un Thor qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux était de lui servir un regard sombre ou glacial. Ce qui faisait simplement pouffer le dieu blond.

« Ta compagnie est soudainement nettement plus agréable, mon frère, rit-il. »

* * *

**Tada ! Bon, d'accord, je reconnais que ce chapitre est tellement court qu'on ne devrait pas l'appeler chapitre, et je m'en excuse, mais il fallait que je le coupe en deux, et la meilleure coupure ne pouvait venir qu'à ce moment là selon moi.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le début des vacances alors je vous invite à laisser une petite review, pour tout et n'importe quoi, commentaires, remarques, suggestions (oui oui), critiques, carte de voeu... Tout est bon à prendre ! **

**Merci à vous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
